Frenemies!
by xXx Amy Scott Luvs DA's xXx
Summary: Sequel to NLFOE! After years of putting everything bad behind them, Bella and Edward have finally gotten married. . . but too bad for them, Mike is back in the picture and they are worried about their kid getting hurt. FLASHBACKS and possible LEMONS! ExB
1. Prologue

**A/N: You better love me! :P Enjoy. . .**

Prologue

Everyone looked at Renesmee as if it was the first time they saw her. Like it was the first time even meeting her. She was starting to think that they were all going insane. Bella ran to her and pulled Renesmee into a hug as Bella quietly sobbed into her hair. Renesmee held on for dear life, for she knew that something was going to change and it wasn't going to be for the better.

"Have you read the paper?" Jacob burst through the front door and into the living room, startling everyone. Edward almost choked the poor guy.

"Don't you ever knock? JESUS!" Edward shoved his hands through his hair in irritation. "ARGH!" He walked through the front door and sat on the front porch. He needed his air, Bella followed soon after. She sat beside him and leaned her head against his shoulder. "What do we do now?" she asked quietly. Nothing was making sense and Forks would be the first place that Mike would be looking for them.

Edward scrubbed his face with his hands as he thought about how to reply, "Nothing. Maybe he is just trying to mess with us." Bella wasn't convinced by his shaky voice, her natural calm had faded away leaving her even more scared than she was before. She was worried, not only for herself but for Renesmee. They sat there for quite a while just thinking about how wonderful their lives were until today.

The expression 'Our past is coming back to haunt us' didn't make any sense until now. Nothing was worse than Mike coming back into their lives and wanting Bella all to himself. Everything was perfect, but now it was ruined until Mike would finally get caught . . . if he ever did get caught.

"Why did everything have to go so horribly wrong with only a paragraph being read in the newspaper," Bella shook her head as they stood up to go back into the warm confines of the house. Edward put his hands on her waist and walked her through the door.

"I'm not quite sure . . . I was just thinking about how the past years have gone by in such an amazing way until Mike Newton got back into the picture," Edward growled as the door was slammed shut behind Bella.

Flashbacks went through their minds like a simple slide show . . .

**A/N: There is the prologue and I hope you enjoy it because I can't promise you that it will last long. :P**


	2. Izzy!

**A/N: I'm sorry for most of the story delays. I have been going through some crazy stuff.**

**My dearest friend Izzy was ill for a while and died March 5th of this year. This is a bulletin that was put up on a site that we met on.**

_'As many of you know Izzy (Iltwm1 on the boards) was ill for quite awhile. Though she fought it with passion and courage her illness finally overcame her. Her family and closest friends were with her all the way through, and she knew she had the support and love of many of you with her as well. Thank you to all of you for showing her your support! Thank you to the entire Mod crew and Admin for allowing me to post this!_

_Everyone who met Izzy loved her! It was easy to be drawn to her as she was full of life, love, and joy. She brought all of that with her to the boards and the many friends she made here. She loved all of you, the WARDen, and the Brotherhood world very much. As any Vaddict will tell you she was more than a little partial to Vishous and was hoping for some "quality Vishous and Payne time" in Rehv's book. Izzy spread her love of the Brotherhood everywhere she went including the hospital. She even managed to convert her male surgeon. He confessed to me, after some harassment, that he bought all the books after she got him to read Lover Unbound (of course since it was her favorite book)._

_She would want you all to celebrate and find something to fill your hearts with laughter._

**She was wonderful and this is what I have to say for her. **

Izzy was a VADDICT (vishous addict). I got to know her less than 2 weeks before she had to be hospitalized ~ cancer ~ & some previous injuries that took away her ability to speak. She was very strong. She admitted herself to the hospital alone on DEC 19. She's been estranged from all of her brothers. That started all our concerns~ how could you be ALONE on Xmas week~ to receive treatments for cancer??

I, along with my friends, didn't know how bad it turned out for her at the hospital until her big brother~DOMINICK~ went there against her will. She must have appreciated what he did~ so she allowed to use her BDB account to let all of us know what went on with her. Dominick's first post was way at the old V VILLA IX. That's why you guys don't know her.

Izzy didn't even let her other 3 brothers know. Dominick had to tell them & got them to visit her at the hospital. There was also other incidents that would remain HER PRIVATE matter ~ the one that would have broken your heart! But we thought it's best to let her keep it very private.

So we are pretty happy that she is in a better place, where ever she is. She was a true warrior and I hope that she is in a great place drinking Goose with the Scribe Virgin. :) (For some of you who don't know, it's apart of a series called the BLACK DAGGER BROTHERHOOD, read it!)

She died March 5th of a cancer that attacked her entire system. So grab a glass of GOOSE, like V would do, and pray for Izzy, where ever she may be. Even if you aren't religious, if we all pray for her we can put her at ease, knowing that she is cared about! :)

**Thank you for reading if you did! :)  
Amelia Cullen**


	3. Chapter 1: Something's Wrong

**A/N: Hey everyone! thanks for reviewing! I got like 7 reviews in 3 minutes... I feel pretty damn special right now. Someone left a review... -cough cough- CURIOUS88.... you had me laughing pretty hysterically! Maybe he will be hit by a train... :P**

Chapter 1: Something's Wrong

"I can't stand this." Bella growled as they walked into the living room and looked around at everyone. All of their siblings and friends had looks of worry and concern, not one of them broke the awkward silence. "We are going to take some time alone, we will be back in a few hours." Edward said as he took Bella's hand and led her back out the front door.

Renesmee ran after them, "MOM! DAD! Don't leave me here with . . . _them_." Their daughter pointed at Emmett and Jasper who were slapping each other in the back of the head and Alice who was shopping online. Rosalie was sitting on the couch, filing her nails and Jacob was reading a sports magazine.

Edward chuckled a little, "Listen just go play-"

"Alice." Bella called to her sister-in-law, Alice looked away from the screen with brows raised. "Renesmee wants a makeover."

Renesmee looked confused and when she saw the look on Alice's face, she was scared. "Mom, what have you done?" Alice grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her upstairs. Rosalie was close behind the two. Edward and Bella shook their heads as they left the quiet confines of their home.

They reached the front yard and he led her to his Volvo that he has had for years, it was still in pristine condition. "Where are we going?" Bella asked as she eyed him curiously. He just shrugged and stepped into the driver's seat. His wife shook her head and followed his lead. They rode in compatible silence as they listened to their favorite music. Everything was perfect. Their hands were entwined and they smiled at each other with love . . .

Then they suddenly jerked off of the rode and onto a dirt path. "What the hell?!" Bella screeched as she held onto the dashboard before slamming her head against it. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Its a surprise!" he yelled with a chuckle. Bella just leaned back against the seat with her eyes closed, trying to catch her breath, as she waited for him to come clean. She just wanted to be sure that he wasn't up to anything stupid. They came to a stop about five minutes later and all Bella could see was the dirt road that they were parked on and the thick forest around them.

Edward climbed out of his seat and closed the door behind him, Bella followed soon after. "Are you going to tell me yet?" she asked as he grabbed her hand and dragged her between the trees. Her husband looked at her with a flirtatious smile and said, "We're going on a walk."

Bella's mouth hung wide as she stared at him. He put her arm through his and they walked through the forest. As they made their way, to where ever they were going, through the forest they talked. They talked about anything that could possibly be talked about, it was amazing to look back at all the crazy stuff that they had been through together.

"OH GOD! Do you remember Alice's wedding?" Bella said with a horrified look. Edward laughed loudly.

"How could I forget? You looked so beautiful in that short black pencil dress and those black stilettos," they laughed together and thought back to that strange day.

_"You have got to be kidding me," Bella mumbled as she stared at herself in the mirror. "There is no way in hell that I am wearing this, Alice." _

_Alice put her tiny arms on her small waist and glared at her new sister-in-law. "The hell you aren't! This is my wedding and you are my maid of honor with Rose. You will be wearing this god damn outfit!" The little pixie stomped her foot and set her ground. Bella had no choice but to go along with it and suffer._

_Bella was wearing a, way too tight, short black pencil dress and black stilettos. The wedding colors were black,red and white. Dear lord, she was going to go insane if she had to wear this dress in front of the entire family and friends. She could barely stand in the heels let alone walk in front of everyone down an isle. Edward walked in with a low whistle, "Well hello beautiful!"_

_She turned away from the full length mirror and glared at her husband, "Shut up boy! You may be my husband but I can still kick your ass." He smirked at her and she smiled softly at him with a brow raised._

_"Is that a threat?" he asked as he walked up to her in a black tux, black tie, black shirt and red handkerchief in his breast pocket. Bella had to admit that he was looking pretty delicious in that outfit._

_She shook her head at him but made sure that her curls were still perfect, "Its a promise." Bella licked her lips and smiled slyly at the beautiful bronze haired boy._

_"Do you promise to keep that promise?" Edward chuckled as he kissed her softly._

_"Oh yeah," she smiled against his lips and kissed him longer. "Have I told you that I love you lately?" Bella asked with a wink. She walked away, without tripping, and made it down the staircase without any hassle. Which was a surprise counting that the heels were about five inches long. Edward followed suit and met her at the bottom of the staircase._

_"Are you ready?" Edward whispered into Bella's ear softly._

_Bella met him square in the eye with a brilliant smile, "Not even close." She grabbed a selective bouquet that Alice hand picked and began down a long isle in front of hundreds of people. In Bella's mind, the only thing that she was thinking was 'one foot in front of the other, one foot in front of the other'. She stumbled up a stair but other than that, nothing happened. Edward walked beside her just to make sure that she wasn't going to fall. To his surprise, she didn't._

_Emmett and Rose were already up in the stand and Jasper was now making his way down the isle with a shy smile. His blonde hair looked as if he was apart of a hairstyling company (the kind of look that he did nothing to his hair but it still looks good). It was still in his eyes but it still made him look cute, when he reached the stand he shoved his hands in his pockets and stared down the isle, just anticipating Alice's arrival._

_The music changed from a happy melody to the wedding march. Everyone rose out of their seats and Esme stood at the end and Alice came in a tight black dress that was fluffed at the bottom with tights underneath and hot pink heels. Everyone chuckled a bit but she looked beautiful. Jasper, for instance, couldn't take his eyes off of her. _

_As Alice took Esme's hand, people pulled out the napkins and began dabbing their eyes. The priest said his words and Esme released Alice to Jasper with his permission to let them marry. "Move your hair out of your eyes." Alice whispered to Jasper and moved loose strands out of his face. Everyone laughed a little and the wedding continued._

_Bella barely paid attention to the words that were being exchanged, all she could do was stare at Edward. He would always look at her with a smirk and raise his brows at her as she scanned down his body. She would giggle a little and earn a glare from Rose, then Bella's head would lower in shame. _

_"I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!" The priest announced and Jasper pulled Alice to him with a powerful yank, her lips fell onto his and they kissed passionately as everyone stood up with applause._

"That was an insane night," Edward laughed. "We got so drunk that night."

Bella hid her face in Edward's shoulder to hide her blush. "I know. I remember the headache."

They walked through the trees for a while in compatible silence. Edward and Bella walked hand in hand for hours just enjoying the scenery around them. The leaves were fading from orange to red, there were very few flowers, and the fall breeze was calming. Edward had brought a parka for Bella to wear and he had on a thin winter coat for himself. The contentment between them brought a sad smile to Bella's lips.

"What are you smiling about?" Edward asked with a crooked grin.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how everyone has been." Bella looked down at her shoes. "Carlisle is gone, Esme left and now . . . all we have is each other. Charlie is still so sick and Renee is with that guy, Phil, still. I never really got to know him. I just wish things would have gone better." Her eyes filled with tears and Edward held her close. "So much for a pleasant walk, huh?" Bella wiped at her eyes and looked at her beautiful husband.

Edward smiled at her sadly, "I found it very pleasant. I like going through our memories and everything. It makes me fall in love with you all over again." Bella blushed like a red tomato. "I want to show you this beautiful place, I have never showed anyone this place. Not even my family."

Bella looked at him with surprise. Edward eased his way behind Bella and covered her eyes, "Here we go again." Bella breathed a laugh. Her boots were sticking to the mud, making it very difficult for her to walk, but Edward was behind her the entire time just to make sure she didn't fall in the gooey mess. They laughed quietly as they got closer and closer to the destination.

"Are you ready?" Edward whispered to Bella's, nibbling on her earlobe. Bella giggled a little and whispered, "Yes."

Edward let go of Bella and she gasped in surprise. It was a beautiful meadow that was covered in long grass and soft colored flowers. There was a small creek with a large boulder close to it, Bella couldn't blink in fear that it would disappear. "It's..... gorgeous." Bella murmured in utter shock, she didn't know what else to say. Edward grabbed her hand and led her to the middle of the clearing where the sun shone and the grass was soft and warm. In the sunlight, Edward's skin sparkled softly, Bella giggled.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked with a confused smile.

"You look like you're covered in glitter." They laughed together and then relaxed while they stared at the clouds as they passed. Edward would point to them and being as smart as he is now, he would tell her exactly what kind of clouds they were. It was hours until they finally decided to head home, the day was growing dim and the weather was getting cold. "I hope Alice didn't torture Renesmee too much." Bella bit her lip as she thought about how wrong everything could have gone.

"I'm not sure but I'm hoping for the same." Edward said with a smile, her palm was in his and the walked hand in hand through the trees and around the bushes. It took a while to get to the car but overall, it was a wonderful day and their minds were cleared of all their problems. . . until they were driving home.

Sitting in a car in silence really gives you time to think about how much your life has changed. Edward and Bella were no longer friends or enemies but lovers and they were happy. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice all got married soon after. Then the greatest thing to ever happen was . . . Renesmee. She has grown to be an amazing girl and she takes after both her parents beautifully. Renesmee has Edward's reflexes, his hair and his ability to do anything he puts his mind to. But the most distinct thing she got from Bella was her eyes and her personality.

Bella smiled at the thought at her daughter but frowned when she thought about the danger she could be in. Mike could be coming for her at any moment and Renesmee could be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Bella began to panic and she didn't know what to do, "Edward speed up the car, I have a bad feeling about the family." Edward's face held questions but he pressed his foot on the gas a little harder and they sped down the road gracefully.

Edward's face was contorted with determination and concern but he said nothing to his wife. Bella was antsy and she wanted to get to the house as soon as possible or she was going to jump out of her skin. The sky was dark, the weather was wet and Bella was anxious to know that her family and daughter was safe. They swerved down the driveway and when they arrived at the house, all the windows were dark. No lights were on. No sounds were made. Something was definitely wrong.

Edward jumped out of the seat and Bella stared at the front door as it eased open by itself. Bella's voice was caught in her throat as she tried to warn Edward. He ran through the open door and there was a loud bang. Bella screamed as loud as she could and covered her ears to stop the loud bang. She raised her head as she tried to open the door with shaky hands, her first instinct was to run for Edward, run for Alice and Rose and Emmett and Jasper . . . for Renesmee. "Oh god . . ." Her body went numb as she stumbled to the door, she saw Edward's limp body on the floor and tears were streaming down her face or maybe it was just the rain, she wasn't sure.

Bella's knees gave out and she fell to the floor beside Edward. "Honey? Please. . . don't leave me." she whispered as she pulled him to her. Blood covered his chest as it oozed out of the wound. There was a menacing chuckle and Mike came out of the shadows with a gun in his hand. He was still in his orange jail suit but he was covered in dirt and he smelled like sewer water. "Why?" Bella squeaked out.

"Why? Are you seriously asking me that? Edward Cullen has made my life a living hell from the first day he ever came here and you are asking me why I shot him? Wow, you are more of a dumbass than I thought." Mike shook his head as he toyed with the gun in his hand. Bella couldn't help but stare at the weapon as it twirled in his palm.

"What did you do to my family?" Bella asked in a semi-steady voice.

Mike's gaze averted to hers with a crazy look, "Oh, don't worry. I have taken real good care of Renesmee. All the rest of them . . . let's just say that they are better six feet under." His maniac laughter echoed throughout the house and Bella let out an agonized sob.

"What do you want from me?" Bella asked quietly.

"I just wanted you to suffer." His answer was blunt and that was all he said until he shot at the wall causing Bella to jump. "I wanted you to feel pain. Have you ever been stuck in a level five jail? Its not pretty and you have to watch your back. You will feel the pain of what I have done to you and I will enjoy every second of your suffering. You lost the love of your life, your friends and your family. You are going through exactly what I did. Have fun." His voice was mocking as he skipped out the door and into the darkness of the night.

Bella fell against Edward's chest and sobbed loudly for hours._ Lord, kill me now._

**A/N: :( Oh my... Mike killed Edward.... THAT BASTARD! hahah!**


	4. Poems

_**A/N: Alright everyone! I am oober sorry for not writing so much, please don't be angry. I have been going through a lot and I just wanted you guys to know that you are my LIFE! I would not be here right now if it weren't for you guys. I have been trying to solve a few things through writing and I am HOLDING A COMPETION!!! :) I know, I know... "YOU NEED TO WRITE MORE!" Yes, I know this. I have been obsessed with painting and writing poems lately. **_

**_Whoever sends me the best poem DEEP FROM THE HEART ABOUT ANYONE OR ANYTHING! I will send a sneak peek for the next chapter of both KMLYMG and FRENEMIES! They will also be able to help me with ideas. So if you care so much about how the story is going to be, you might wanna try so you can either help or see what's going to happen next! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!! Actually try.... That's all I ask._**

**_HERE IS AN EXAMPLE OF WHAT I MEAN!_**

_**Can't You See?**_

He has dark hair.

Beautiful eyes with a hurtful stare.

I want that deep kiss.

That rare feeling of thy bliss.

He's my own personal vampire.

while thee holds thy heart in his burning fire.

He's the reason for thy existence,

So listen close to this next sentence.

He's thy love, thy life, and thy soul.

For him to feel the same is thy life's goal.

I never had the courage to make that call.

Will he catch me or let me fall?

I hate thyself for feeling this way.

Maybe if I tell him, thee will finally stay.

I love him, but how can that be?

I try to show him, he's blind, can _you_ see?

Don't hate me for what I'm about to share,

I don't think that he'll even care.

We have a lot in common and that I know.

But what will happen when thee lets me go?

I've cried and I've hurt

He hasn't tried, he doesn't flirt.

What's wrong with me?

Does thy hate what thy sees?

Is it thy looks or thy personality?

Romeo and Juliet

star crossed lovers from the start.

With cupid's arrow,

he has pierced thy heart.

Don't leave me, don't run.

Do you think this is just for fun?

I'm trying to tell you that I LOVE YOU for Christ sake!

Screw this, you'll just think that I'm fake.

**_A/N: I will be waiting for your reviews/PMS/Docx. Please just try, I don't ask for that much. PLEASE!_**


	5. Chapter 2: Last Nerve

__

"What did you do to my family?" Bella asked in a semi-steady voice.

Mike's gaze averted to hers with a crazy look, "Oh, don't worry. I have taken real good care of Renesmee. All the rest of them . . . let's just say that they are better six feet under." His maniac laughter echoed throughout the house and Bella let out an agonized sob.

"What do you want from me?" Bella asked quietly.

"I just wanted you to suffer." His answer was blunt and that was all he said until he shot at the wall causing Bella to jump. "I wanted you to feel pain. Have you ever been stuck in a level five jail? Its not pretty and you have to watch your back. You will feel the pain of what I have done to you and I will enjoy every second of your suffering. You lost the love of your life, your friends and your family. You are going through exactly what I did. Have fun." His voice was mocking as he skipped out the door and into the darkness of the night.

Bella fell against Edward's chest and sobbed loudly for hours. Lord, kill me now.

**A/N: You guys are horrible! haha! I can't believe it... After 32 REVIEWS/PMS/DOCX I have finally reached the conclusion that Private Eye4U is the winner of the poem competition. Congratulations, I will now send you the new sneak peeks of both Frenemies! and KMYLMG! Or which ever story she prefers!  
**

The Truth

If love is like a flower  
Then have delivered few  
And those that touch my nose  
Stick to death like glue  
Upon a piece of paper  
That elopes words designs  
Though pencil does erase  
At least it has its lines

If love is like a painting  
Then arts not my domain  
A masterpiece when blank  
Laughter's my campaign  
Like clowns with painted smiles  
Laughed at without restraint  
No matter how fake painted  
At least they have their paint

Like a rose to its thorns  
Ally to enemy  
Despite the gap contrasts  
Together they are we  
If love is like a waterfall  
The winter in a white snowball  
Then my hearts a dry terrain  
If love is like the rain.

-By Atieno

**Well I won't waste your time, enjoy the story.**

Chapter 2: Last Nerve

"Bella! Bella! Please, you need to listen to me." Edward said as he shook her violently. "BELLA WAKE UP!" Her face was covered in tears and Edward couldn't believe that he let her keep sleeping even when she was screaming his and Mike's name. He didn't know what to do, "Bella, honey, please wake up!" Bella's eyes fluttered open in sadness, she sat up abruptly and was breathing heavily until Edward touched her arm.

"You're okay now," Edward said with softness. Bella looked at him with terrified eyes.

"I need you to get to the house now, something's not right." Bella said urgently as she grabbed onto Edward's arm. He didn't question her actions, he just stepped on the gas peddle and sped off towards the house. Bella was getting antsy and there was a look of pure fright in her eyes as she stared out the wind shield. Edward wasn't sure as to why Bella was freaking out but he wasn't going to wait and ask. When they reached the house, Bella jumped out of the car, while it was still moving, and burst through the door in a maddening rush.

Renesmee was sitting on the floor with Billy, Jacob's son (he named him after his father when he passed away), and Emmett was playing video games with Jasper. Jacob stared at Bella with shocked eyes, he jumped out of his seat and ran to Bella with concern. "What's wrong? Is Edward okay? Did something happen?" Jacob asked frantically.

Bella looked over the house with wide eyes and fainted in relief. Jacob caught her before she could hit the ground and Edward stood in the doorway as he watched it happen. He ran to his wife in a hurry and looked over her to make sure that she was okay and carried her up the stairs. Edward was worried beyond words but the only thing he could do at the moment was lay her on the bed and wait for her to wake up from her current slumber. Edward slowly closed the door behind him as he snuck out of the room. Jacob was standing right before him causing Edward to jump, "Holy SHIT! Jacob for the love of God, don't do that!" His pale hand was to his heart as he braced himself against a wall.

Jacob chuckled and then became utterly serious, "Is Bella okay?"

Edward nodded, "She had a nightmare and freaked out. I'm sure she'll be okay." Edward was lying threw his teeth and Jacob could tell. Neither of them knew what to say or what to do but they were both concerned beyond words. Jacob stared at the door with concentration and Edward sighed heavily, "Go in." He opened the door slightly and Jacob smiled.

"Thanks man." Jacob gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked in quietly, making sure he didn't wake up Bella. Jacob was on the verge of tears as he saw Bella curled into a ball on Edward's massive bed and Edward was on the other side thinking about what he should do to help. Both of them slid against either side of the door in exhaustion. They shoved their hands throw their hair and mumbled incoherent curses to themselves. "Oh Bella. I'm so sorry for everything I have done to you." Jacob whispered from behind his palm as he slid his hand across his mouth.

Edward leaned his head back against the door and covered his face with his hands, "What am I going to do?" Edward shook his head and messed his hair up a bit in anger. He didn't know what else to do. So many thoughts were running through his head, he thought he was going to implode. He hasn't imploded yet, but he was hoping that Bella wouldn't have to clean the mess if he did.

* * *

"What's going on?" Renesmee asked Emmett while he sat on the plush couch in the middle of the living room. Emmett's eyes grew wide and he set down the car magazine, that he was currently reading, aside and looked Renesmee square in the eye.

"Nessie, there are things you won't underst-"

"Don't feed me that shit Uncle Em! Tell me what's going on." Renesmee demanded from her large uncle with anger.

Emmett smiled at her, "You have your father's mouth, you know that?" He joked. "Ugh. Alright. Your mom had this crazy ex boyfriend, Mike, and he tried to kill her. Long story short, Jacob and your dad saved her and locked him away. . . until now." Emmett added quietly.

Renesmee's heart rate quickened and her eyes grew wide, "What? Why? How?"

"He escaped from prison and is possibly coming for your mom, we're all gonna have a plan by the end of the night, without a doubt?" Emmett reassured as he buffed his nails against his shirt. Renesmee was still curious and scared for both her life and her family's but most of all . . . her mom's.

"Daddy?! DADDY!" Renesmee bounded up the stairs and Edward's eyes snapped open and he pushed off of the door in a fluid motion.

"What's wrong?" Tears fell down his daughter's cheeks and she cried into his chest. "Nessie, hun what's wrong?"

"Daddy? What's gonna happen to mommy when Mike comes back?" Edward was caught off guard by her question and he stared deeply into his daughter's eyes.

"Who told you about that?" Edward demanded.

"Uncle Em. . ." Renesmee said nervously. "But please don't be mad! I made him tell me. He hates when I get made so he told me before I started screaming." His daughter covered for Emmett, his childish older brother.

Edward sighed, "Mommy is gonna be okay, don't worry about her. I will take care of her, don't you worry, okay?"

Renesmee looked at her father sincerely, "What will happen to you?" Edward's gaze lowered and he stared down at the floorboards of the hallway. He thought back to Becca and how horrible that night was or back to when Mike hit Bella with a bat. Anything could happen to him, but he wasn't going to tell his daughter that.

"Nothing. I will be perfectly fine." Edward tried to convince his daughter that everything was okay.

Renesmee knew her dad too well, it was like she could read his mind, "Daddy, you can't always be the superhero. Sometimes you're the one that needs saving. Let people help you in your time of need as well. I love you." She gave her dad a hug and ran back down the stairs. Edward was left shocked in the middle of the hallway with his mouth hanging wide and he fell to his knees. He was thinking to himself, _How could she possibly think that wa_y?

Edward shook away the astonishment and he walked back to his room, he poked his head inside to see that Jacob had made his way onto the bed and he had Bella close to his body. It angered Edward a bit that he was moving in like that, but Edward knew that Jacob was doing what he thought was best and as much as he would like to punch his lights out for moving in on his wife, he held it back for later. He closed the door silently and made his way down the stairs and into the living room.

Emmett and Jasper were playing video games on the floor, Alice was on the computer doing some more online shopping and Rose was on the couch talking on the phone and he could see Nessie and Billy playing out front, it was as if everything was normal. Nothing had changed at all. Everything is completely and utterly normal. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Edward demanded. Everyone looked at him with questioning stares. "Bella is being stalked by a murderer and all you guys care about are talking on the phone, shopping and playing fucking video games?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! You guys are so fucking useless!"

Edward punched the wall behind him, creating a large hole, and stomped his way back upstairs and to his bedroom. He opened the door and Jacob lifted his head from the pillow and looked at Edward with a questioning stare. "What's up?" He whispered as he weaved his way from Bella.

"Nothing. Get out." Edward growled as he stared at the floor while pacing back and forth in front of the door.

Jacob laid a hand on Edward's shoulder and on relfex, Edward pushed Jacob against the wall and grabbed his collar, "Get out." Edward seethed, he was losing his mind and Jacob was getting on his last nerve. Jacob shoved Edward away from him and Edward clocked him one good time in the jaw, threw him out the door and closed it as quietly as he could. He could hear Jacob growl from behind the door and walk back down the stairs.

Edward crawled into bed with Bella and wrapped his arms tight around her small body. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at her husband, "Hey." Her voice cracked.

"Hello love. How are you?" Edward brushed a loose piece of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

Bella sighed sadly and put her head to Edward's chest, "I could definitely be better." She laughed quietly. "I wish everything was how it used to be. I'm gonna make some soup." Bella tried to scoot away from Edward but he tightened his grip around her waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" He smiled down at her.

Bella smiled up to him and kissed him softly, "I can't make food?"

Edward chuckled, "I guess you can." He loosened his grip and Bella shoved him onto his back and straddled him. "I thought you were gonna make food."

"I changed my mind." Bella giggled as she pulled off her shirt. Edward stared at her glorious body and smiled up at her with his amazingly gorgeous crooked smile. He flipped them back over and Bella ripped his shirt off as well. They 'got busy' and soon after, they grabbed some dinner from down stairs when everyone else was asleep and quietly made their way back upstairs. Jacob was sleeping on the couch while Billy and Renesmee had a bed made on the floor.

Bella smiled down at them and jogged after Edward soon after. "We need a plan." Bella whispered through the dark to Edward. She could see the contour of his body through the darkness and she put a hand to his cheek. Edward leaned into her palm and sighed.

"I know honey, I know." They laid there, in silence, for what seemed like hours until they both fell asleep.

The night faded into morning and Bella found herself sitting on the back porch, staring at the sunrise and sipping on a cup of coffee. The birds were chirping and everyone was still asleep, the day was perfect. Her mind was clear of everything bad and she just wanted to relax, even if it was just for a little bit. Everything was going down into a downward spiral and she was going insane. Bella thought that Mike was finally out of her life for good and she was wrong. She sighed and looked down at her coffee mug, "What did I do to deserve this?" After a few hours of being alone, Bella got up from her chair and walked back into the kitchen.

When Bella was washing her mug she felt hands go over her eyes and a dark chuckle from behind her. On instinct she elbowed the person in the stomach and kneed them in the groin, only to realize that it was Emmett playing a practical joke on her. . . again. "Oh, hun, I am so sorry." Bella grabbed an ice cold soda from the fridge and handed it to Emmett. He was huffing and puffing as he put the soda to his balls. Bella couldn't help but giggle at his facial expressions. Emmett glared at her, "You wanna sip?" Emmett held the can up to her and Bella laughed even harder.

Jasper came in with a crazy hairstyle, "What the hell happened here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Bella mumbled back to Jasper. She received another glare and she blushed in his direction, "Sorry. I was just kidding, Emmett scared me and I kinda. . . hit him in the place where the sun don't shine." Bella said quickly before walking out of the room and upstairs to find Edward.

Edward was in the shower and Bella could distinctly see the outline of his body through the shower curtain. She bit her lip, stripped out of her clothes and snuck into the shower with him. Edward looked at Bella with a cute smile, his hair wet from the shower head above him and she laughed as she saw the suds all over his body. He pulled her to him and she stopped laughing, stopped breathing. The things that he could do to her.

"E4." Billy guessed while playing Renesmee in Battleship. Renesmee glared from over the plastic game.

"Hit. You sunk my battleship, butthole." She stuck her tongue out at Billy and he smiled at her with an evil glint in his eye, she blushed and closed the game. "What do you want to do?" She asked shyly. Billy was a year older than him and they have been great friends, until she found herself liking him more than just a friend. He was the boy that she had a crush on, but she wasn't going to tell her father that. The way he smiles makes her blush, the way he hugs her makes her want to never let go, she was thinking that she was insane.

"What do _you_ wanna do?" Billy asks as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair. _If daddy ever found out that I liked him, I would never see him again._ The thought made her want to cry.

"I don't really care. I'm bored." Renesmee shrugged and laid back on the couch.

"Lets go on a walk or something." Billy suggested with a shrug.

"Do you think that's smart? Is it safe?" Renesmee asked with fear.

Billy walked over to Renesmee, held out his hand for her to take and whispered in her ear, "I won't let anything hurt you." Renesmee licked her lips and looked up into his dark eyes with a smile. They walked out back and through their beautiful garden."Can I tell you something, Renesmee?" Billy asked, nervously.

"Sure." They stopped and Billy looked deeply into her eyes. She blushed darkly and he chuckled, almost like his father.

He sighed and shoved a hand through his hair, "I really like you. I just don't want you to freak out and never talk to me because you are an amazing friend." Billy clutched her hands tightly and pulled them to his chest. Renesmee smiled up at him with a slight blush, before standing on her tiptoes and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I like you too." Billy smiled at her and hugged her tightly.

"Then, will you be my girlfriend?"

Renesmee's face was glowing with happiness, "Yes! Of course, Billy!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged her tightly, he picked her up off of the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You can't do that." He said seriously, before setting her down. Renesmee frowned and Billy said, "Its hard enough seeing you half naked all the time but if you do that. . . things are going to be a hell-of-a-lot more difficult for me." She smiled and kissed him on the lips. Her first kiss and it was with the guy of her dreams. Billy smiled down at her and they walked back to the house, not holding hands, just walking side by side.

"Race you to the house." Renesmee called as she took a head start. Billy laughed and tried to catch up to her, when he got close enough behind her, he grabbed her waist and pulled her back to him. She giggled and he chuckled and he quickly placed a kiss on her neck before letting her go. They walked inside and made their way back into the living room to watch TV. Emmett and Jasper were busy playing HALO and the couple found it highly entertaining.

Meanwhile...

Edward and Bella dried themselves off and walked back into the room to get some clothes on, though they both prefered to be nude with each other. **(XD)**Then the door bell rang and they walked down the hall and stood at the head of the stairs.

Charlie was at the door.

Charlie was an old man but he refused to leave the force. He was wearing his uniform and when his hurt stare met Bella's, she knew that something was wrong. "I'm sorry honey." There was a click as a gun was cocked back, Charlie was shoved through the door and Mike was standing behind him with a gun to his head. Everyone was frozen in their spots and everything went silent.

"Long time no see Isabella." Mike growled from behind Bella's father. Edward stood in front of her in defense and Mike chuckled, "You think I'm afraid to shoot you Edward? It'll hurt more if you died than if I shot her, I know that for sure. She loves you too much." His smirk disgusted Bella beyond words. His clothes were covered in dirt and mud, his hair contained leaves and twigs, and the odor coming from his body smelled of rotting fish.

Her body was shaking as she tried to find the right words to say, "What do you want Mike?" She wanted to spit after saying his name, it left a nasty taste in her mouth.

Another chuckly came from his chest as he stared up at her, "I want you to suffer." He pushed the gun harder against Charlie's head and Bella yelled out, "NO! STOP! I'LL DO ANYTHING! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Anything, eh?" Mike licked his lips and shoved Charlie away, he tumbled to the ground with a loud thud and a huff. Bella ran down the stairs after him and helped him up and to a couch. "EVERYONE! TO THE LIVING ROOM!" Mike yelled, everyone followed his command. The dark glare that Edward gave him made him smile and the frightened stares he received from everyone made him want to burst out laughing. "Never thought I'd come back, huh?"

No one spoke, no one moved. Mike looked around the room and his eyes settled on Renesmee, Billy's grip around her waist tightened when he saw Mike looking at her. Renesmee whined quietly and she closed her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks. Bella looked between Mike and Renesmee with fear, but said nothing. "Looks like you have a few new additions in the family, is that correct?" Mike looked at Bella. She didn't move or speak. "Answer me." He said as he rose the gun in Renesmee's direction. Billy pulled her close and Bella gasped.

"Yes, its correct!" Bella said quietly.

"Now, this is going to be interesting," Mike chuckled as he looked back at her daughter. . .


	6. Chapter 3: Anything?

_"I want you to suffer." He pushed the gun harder against Charlie's head and Bella yelled out, "NO! STOP! I'LL DO ANYTHING! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"_

"Anything, eh?" Mike licked his lips and shoved Charlie away, he tumbled to the ground with a loud thud and a huff. Bella ran down the stairs after him and helped him up and to a couch. "EVERYONE! TO THE LIVING ROOM!" Mike yelled, everyone followed his command. The dark glare that Edward gave him made him smile and the frightened stares he received from everyone made him want to burst out laughing. "Never thought I'd come back, huh?"

No one spoke, no one moved. Mike looked around the room and his eyes settled on Renesmee, Billy's grip around her waist tightened when he saw Mike looking at her. Renesmee whined quietly and she closed her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks. Bella looked between Mike and Renesmee with fear, but said nothing. "Looks like you have a few new additions in the family, is that correct?" Mike looked at Bella. She didn't move or speak. "Answer me." He said as he rose the gun in Renesmee's direction. Billy pulled her close and Bella gasped.

"Yes, its correct!" Bella said quietly.

"Now, this is going to be interesting," Mike chuckled as he looked back at her daughter. . .

**A/N: Well I hope everyone is enjoying this story. Its going to be INSANE!!! I must warn you. . . muahahahaha! Enjoy. . . **

Chapter 3: Anything?

When you are staring death and your daughter in the face. Which one do you choose? The death of yourself or your daughter? Bella was in that position right now, "I'll go anything, just please, leave my baby alone." She put her hands to her chest as she stared at her daughter with tear filled eyes. Renesmee stared at her mom with fear and sadness, Billy pulled her into a hug and she cried into his chest. Mike looked Bella from head to toe and waved the gun, "Get over here."

Bella did as she was told, her knees felt weak and her stomach felt queasy. She walked up to Mike and he put an arm around her shoulders, "I'm going to take eveything away from you, one by one." He whispered into her ear with a lick to the ear lobe. She cringed and Mike spoke louder."Whose your best friend?" He asked as his arm scanned across the room. Bella didn't say anything, didn't make any eye contact with anyone just stared at her feet. Mike grabbed her chin and yanked her eyes to him, "Who is it? Your daughter doesn't have much time. . ."

Alice rose, "It's me. We are best friends." Her lip quivered and Jasper stared at her with shock. Mike smiled and let go of Bella's chin.

"Hm. I see." He rose the gun and shot Alice in the shoulder. She fell onto the couch and Jasper yelled for her.

"Alice. Oh dear God, please don't die." Jasper had tears streaming down his face. Rose screamed as blood covered her clothes and face, Jasper was just applying pressure to the wound. He looked at Mike, "Are you fucking insane?!" Jasper's suddenly sad face morphed into anger. Mike just chuckled.

Mike still had his arm around Bella's shoulders and she was sobbing from beneath his touch, "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." He placed a kiss on Bella's cheek, his breath smelled of cheap whiskey and cigarettes. The disgusting mixture made Bella gag slightly and Edward growled from his spot at the thought of another man laying even a single finger on his wife. "Ah. Ah. Ah. No need to be so jealous, Edward." Mike grinned maniacally in Edward's direction and chuckled slightly. "Now, who do you hate the most?" Everyone looked at Rose and her eyes went wide, Emmett leaned in front of her and glared at Mike.

"If you shoot her I swear to God I will fucking rip your head right off of your shoulders." Emmett threatened darkly. Mike laughed out loud, the noise echoing throughout the house.

"Who do you hate the most? Rosalie?" Mike asked, clarifying things.

"You." Bella spat in his face and he wiped at his eyes, Bella kicked his legs and Edward, Emmett, Billy, Jacob and Jasper tackled him to the ground, the gun slid across the floor and landed in front of the living room couch. Rose ran to Alice and made sure that she was okay. They wrestled Mike and easily pinned him to the ground, he struggled from under their grip but he laughed the entire time.

"You think this is the end? I WILL ALWAYS COME BACK!" He laughed loudly and everyone stared at him with anger, sadness and pure hatred. The only noise being heard was Mike's insane laughter and then a loud bang as a gun was shot, nailing Mike right between the eyes. Everyone looked around and all eyes laid on Bella, holding a gun in front of her. Eyes dark with anger, face covered with sweat and tears and shaky hands as she dropped the gun onto the floor. Charlie ran up to his daughter and hugged her tightly, "I thought I was going to lose you." He whispered into her hair.

"I almost did lose you," Bella wrapped her arms around Edward with desperation. "Oh gawd. . ." Bella ran to Alice and was in tears as she saw the pain in her eyes. "Alice, I'm so sor-"

"I'm not going to die." Alice groaned, "Just call a doctor for christ sakes." Bella grabbed the house phone and fumbled with the keys. It took her three times to finally dial 911. An ambulance and some cops were on their way, it would take about ten minutes for them to get there. Charlie made sure that Alice was okay, Jasper and Emmett were on look for the cops, as much as it killed him to be away from Alice, Jasper was glad to help. Edward was helping Charlie, Rose was sitting on the couch staring at Mike with wide eyes. Bella was comforting Nessie until she saw Rose. "Hold on honey, I'll be right back." Nessie nodded with tears covering her face and Billy held her tight and gently rocked her as she cried softly.

"Rose, are you going to be okay?" Bella asked as she crouched in front of Rosalie, her face was blank and a silent tear fell down her cheek.

Rose finally looked away from Mike's pale and lifeless body, "He was going to shoot me. . ." Before Bella got out any words for an apology she spoke again, "and you stopped him." Bella fell silent. "Thank you, Bella." Rose put her face in her hands and her shoulders shook in utter sadness, the entire situation was finally catching up to all of them. All of them could have been killed, everyone could have died. Jasper and Emmett came through the door.

"They're here." They both said simultaneously.

Bella stood up, brushed her clothes off of any dirt and walked up to the door, "We're here ma'am. Where is the girl?" Bella opened the door and the two men with a stretcher walked in and carefully picked up Alice and laid her on the flat piece of mobile plastic. "We'll come back for the boy." They said as they walked past Mike.

Edward came and slid his arms around Bella, she jumped slightly at the touch but relaxed at his presence. They watched as Alice was loaded into an amublance with Jasper sitting right next to her and they watched as Mike was carried away in a body bag. Cops asked tons of questions and Charlie made sure that everyone was safe, no one was going down town, no one was leaving. Not on his watch. "Thank you boys, but I think you should leave." Charlie said as he opened the door for them, an obvious sign for them to listen.

"But sir-"

"Shut up and leave boys." Charlie snapped at them, the guys jumped, grabbed their stuff and made their way to the door hastily. The door was shut tightly behind them. "I'm sorry for that everyone, but it is standard procedure with a shooting." Everyone nodded and he met his daughter's traumatized stare. "Bells, can I speak with you alone?" She nodded and they sat on the front porch.

"Dad, I thought he was going to kill you." she whispered as she laid her head on Charlie's shoulder.

"Honey, I was the one who let him out of jail."


	7. Chapter 4: Shock

_Edward came and slid his arms around Bella, she jumped slightly at the touch but relaxed at his presence. They watched as Alice was loaded into an amublance with Jasper sitting right next to her and they watched as Mike was carried away in a body bag. Cops asked tons of questions and Charlie made sure that everyone was safe, no one was going down town, no one was leaving. Not on his watch. "Thank you boys, but I think you should leave." Charlie said as he opened the door for them, an obvious sign for them to listen._

_"But sir-"_

_"Shut up and leave boys." Charlie snapped at them, the guys jumped, grabbed their stuff and made their way to the door hastily. The door was shut tightly behind them. "I'm sorry for that everyone, but it is standard procedure with a shooting." Everyone nodded and he met his daughter's traumatized stare. "Bells, can I speak with you alone?" She nodded and they sat on the front porch._

_"Dad, I thought he was going to kill you." she whispered as she laid her head on Charlie's shoulder._

_"Honey, I was the one who let him out of jail."_

**A/N: Okay this is for MIRA19. She basically threatened me with my life and said she would send me hate mail to the point that I would have to get a restraining order, so this chapter is for you. xD Enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Shock

B POV

His words shocked me and I was frozen solid. Charlie was sitting there, waiting for me to respond. Anger flared in my body and I knew that my face was turning red. My father put a hand on my shoulder and I acted as if his fingers were on fire. I sprung from the step in a swift movement and my father's eyes were as wide as saucers. "I'm going to keep control for the moment," My voice was shaking and I balled up my fists. "Now you will tell me why you let that crazy ass psychopath out of jail!"

Charlie folded is hands in front of him and stared at his fingers, "Its. . . complicated-"

"No. Not good enough. Tell me and don't leave out any details." I was holding no sympathy, my eyes were set into slits and I crossed my arms over my chest as I stared at him with a cold glare. Charlie's face showed discomfort and he rocked slightly back and forth as he gathered up all of his thoughts.

"Okay," Charlie started as he shoved a hand through his fading hair. "I went to visit Mike, to warn him that he was never going to get out. That we had evidence on all events that he had done the killings and tried to. . . hurt you. Mike smiled at me through the glass and told me that the only reason he killed your friend was because she was sleeping with Edward behind your back. I had no idea what he was talking about but when he told me what he saw and everything that happened, it's not like he has anything to lose if he lied, so I believed him-"

I growled, "Why the hell would you-"

"Let me finish!" Charlie snarled at his daughter, tears in his eyes. "I _believed_ him as in past tense. He said that he knew what I felt, the anger and the pain from all the things that Edward had put you through. He said that if I was there to help him escape that he would kill Edward and willingly go back to the cops and turn himself in. All he wanted was to get rid of Edward for hurting you. I felt the same way, but as time went on and as I realized how much you loved Edward, I couldn't do it. I told Mike that my thoughts and feelings had changed but, he went through the plan himself. I told him what to do and how to do it but that was before I knew what he was truly capable of. I'm sorry honey, I never meant for anything to happen. It's all my fault and I know that." Charlie put a hand up to his face and his shoulders shook softly.

I could understand what Charlie was thinking, he was an overprotective father looking out for his daughter and the odd thing was she could see Mike's side. He wanted her to be happy with someone but it had to be with him, he was obsessed and he was going to do anything to get what he wanted, even if it meant hurting others and lying constantly. I sighed and sat next to my father, I wrapped my arms around him and even though I was still angry. . . he was my father. He was only looking out for me.

"Dad?" Charlie looked up at me and I smiled. "If you value your life, you will not tell Edward about this."

A small chuckle came from my father and we walked back inside. I was angry, sad, confused, hurt and overall just a huge mess. I didn't know what to do about the whole Charlie and Mike situation but for now I was going to enjoy the company of all my loved ones. I looked around and saw Billy holding Nessie tightly as they rocked back and forth. Edward was sitting on the couch with Emmett and Rose, talking amongst themselves. Jacob was standing in front of the window, just staring out blankly into the yard. "You okay?" I asked as I snuck beside him.

Jacob seemed to be pulled out of his thoughts, "Hm?" I asked him again and he shrugged a shoulder, "I have definitely been better, that's for sure." He said staring back out the window. "Why do you think he kept on coming back? Do you think he ever go the message that he was never wanted like that?"

I laughed a little, "Ha. That's funny. Why don't you ask yourself that question, I think you can answer it better than anyone else here." Jacob turned and glared at me slightly but a chuckle came from deep in his chest. "The truth? I honestly don't know, I think he convinced himself that I loved him and he loved me back." I leaned my head into Jacob's chest and he put an arm around me as we stared out the window.

"You know I will always love you, right?" Jacob asked as he looked down at me.

"Yeah," I said in a soft whisper. "I will always love you too." I snuggled closer to him and he pulled me tighter. Edward came up and cleared his throat, I turned around and he waved for me to come to him. I walked over to my beloved husband and he pulled me to his chest tightly. I threw my arms around him and I felt so secure in his arms, it was as if I was sealed off from any danger when I was near him. I loved everything he gave me and more. The boy drove me crazy all the time but I loved him with every fiber of my being.

"I love you Isabella Swan." Edward said with a kiss to my forehead.

I giggled and kissed his lips, "And I love you Edward Cullen."

We held each other for the longest time, until our arms cramped and we got tired of standing. I laid down on the couch, Edward tight behind me with a blanket thrown over us to keep us snug. Billy and Nessie fell asleep, holding hands, on the living room floor. Jacob slept in the love seat, while Emmett and Rose took their bedroom upstairs. Charlie left a few hours later after everyone fell asleep, just to make sure everyone was safe.

Alice and Jasper came home the next morning, a bandage around Alice's chest and her arm in a sling. "It honestly doesn't hurt that bad." Alice would always say but as someone would run into it, accidentally, she would groan and/or yell.

Well, I knew my life wasn't the best thing ever. I am now a glitch in that perfect photo. With the quirky older sister, Alice and her boyfriend, the shy and thoughtful one, Jasper. There was Rosalie, the beautiful blonde model and her boyfriend, the buff prankster, Emmett. Then there was Edward, _my_ unpredictable, _my_ cute, and _my _undeniably smart husband with me, the not so quirky, not so thoughtful, not so beautiful and sucky prank pulling dumby.

You don't give yourself enough credit.

Edward, gtfo! This is my POV!

Well, all I'm saying is that you are gorgeous-

Don't start. This is my POV and you will not interrupt it, I don't interrupt your sappy little moments when you stare at my ass and stuff. So stfu and get out! You know I love you but GO!. . . Thank you. As I was saying, I'm not much of a beautiful person that most people think I am but I got over that. . . somewhat. We are happy now. We will be happy until our dying day but until then nothing can ruin what has become of our relationship. We are inseparable and we have a bond between us that can never be broken, our beautiful, amazing and overall great daughter Renesmee. She is the cheese that covers our macaroni, she is the bread to our peanut butter and jelly sandwich, she is the-

Mom, you're being a friggen retard.

Dammit! How many times to I have to tell peopl not to interrupt my POV!?

Well if you would stop being weird, we wouldn't interrupt now would we?

Are you smart mouthing me?

No.

You better not. I will take away that cellphone.

NO!

Then go back to bed.

Fine. . .

Well to cut this long ass story short. Renesmee, Edward and I are very happy together and we always will be. Rose and Emmett are still madly in love with each other and Alice and Jasper will never stop caring for each other. Everyone is happy with what they have and Lord knows that nothing will ever break that bond between us.

I closed the laptop and smiled to myself. It was like a scene from Sex and the City, another job well done. I made my way out of the office and heard a knock on the door. Edward went to open it and Esme was standing on the porch with tear stained cheeks and hair messed up in different directions. Edward and everyone else was concerned immediately. "Get away from me!" She screamed as she came through the door.

A girl was behind her with a gun pressed tight to Esme's skull. "Edward. . . long time no see. Remember me?"

Edward's eyes grew wide, "Tanya?"

Rose growled and threw her hands up in the air, "Here we fucking go again! You guys and your ex's! Seriously? My god!"

**The End**

**A/N: Yes this is the end... or is it? Send me DocX with your alternative ending and I will either put that up or I will just put up another chapter but until then, I have no fucking idea how to end this! PLEASE ACTUALLY SEND A DOCX OR PM OR EVEN A REVIEW! [preferably a docx tho] Teehee. Sorry for doing that to you guys. But that is as good as it is going to get for now, especially when I am sick! BLAH!  
**

**-Amelia Scott  
**


	8. Author's Note

A/N: I am so sorry that I have kept you guys waiting this long. I will be working on new chapters asap. I also have a if you would like to check it out! I have been so busy with work and a new hobby, Fire Poi (look it up on youtube!) Its a fantastic way to release yourself and just go with the flow. I miss you guys so dearly!


End file.
